The Game of Jealousy
by PeruvianChick
Summary: Max finally tells Fang how she feels. And he rejects her. What will she do? Will Iggy offer to help?
1. Rejection

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'm a Fax obsessed fan, but inspiration struck me the other night and I HAD to write this.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Something happened to Angel and Gazzy and Nudge(maybe they died, or they found a home with their real parents) and Max Fang and Iggy are living** **together in a house.**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not James Patterson and I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

When Fang didn't kiss me back I felt so stupid, I wished I would disappear.

"Uh, okay. So, I'll go now," I whispered, blushing furiously from embarrassment and started walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry Max." he muttered, but it only made me feel worse.

He felt _sorry_ for me.

**!!!**

I kinda ran away. Opening my window, I escaped to the clear blue sky and tried to clear my mind.

All right, so Fang didn't love me back . . .

But that was okay. I didn't mind.

I mean he didn't _have_ to love me back . . .

Even though I did love him.

Seriously, I didn't give shit about his feelings.

But as I slipped out, I couldn't help hissing, "I hate you, Fang.", even though he couldn't hear me and it wasn't true.

**!!!**

I was heading back when I heard strong, powerful wings following mine.

"Fang?" I called pitifully. Maybe he had come to his senses and realized he did in fact love me back . . . I turned around and found only Iggy.

"Uh, hey Max." He said, catching up to me.

"Hi, Iggy." I didn't want to be rude, but I really wanted to be left a lone right now.

"I heard what happened." He said quietly.

I froze, and hovered in the same spot for a second. I wanted to run away again, because it was even more embarrassing that Iggy had heard everything that had happened.

Or I could talk to him. Iggy was good at listening.

"Are you . . ." he trailed off, not finishing his question.

"I don't know, am I?" I had no clue what we were talking about but I wanted an answer.

"I . . ." he seemed confused, also unsure what we were talking about, " I guess you are."

"Huh?"

He sighed, "I guess you're in love with Fang."

I blushed, again, remembering his rejection, "Um."

"But he's not in love with you." It was a statement.

"No, he's not." I resisted from crying, not ready to have Iggy see me break down.

By now we had been loosing altitude and were almost touching the ground. Iggy landed first, sitting down right on the grass, and with a slight hesitation, I sat down next to him. We were silent for a while.

A wave of anger came over me for a second, and I said bitterly, "He _never_ loved me. All those stupid kisses and looks that I fell for. He was just playing with my mind."

I scowled at the landscape, as if it was it's fault Fang didn't love me.

Iggy was silent, but then suddenly blurted, "What if _we_ mess with _his_ mind?"

"What?" I sat, stunned for a second, but mostly confused, 'What do you mean?"

"Maybe . . . don't laugh, but, um, we could pretend to be together, you know, to make him jealous." He mumbled.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you want revenge?" He asked simply.

"Yes . . . but if he doesn't like me then why would he be jealous?" I asked stupidly.

"Because. Fang thinks you belong to him. That whenever he wants, he can always count on your love or lust or whatever." He said, just as simply. I felt another wave of anger rise in me as I thought of this.

This was a stupid idea. It would never work. And yet.

"Okay."

* * *

***giggles* Of course, you know why Iggy **_**really**_** proposed the idea, don't you?**


	2. Cookies

**(You are VERY lucky, I'm supposed to be working on a project worth half my grade right now) **

**Ahh, I got so many reviews! I'm very happy. So I'll make sure to make Fang VERY jealous and add lots of romance. And I've made my final decision on . . . Miggy!**

I waited, impatiently, for Max to come back. I knew she was either going to be crying or very pissed.

In the hallway next to the doorway, I blended in perfectly with the white walls, and remained motionless.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Max stepped through. With Iggy.

I frowned, confused, as I watched him comfort her, whispering softly in her ear. What was he doing?

" . . . doesn't deserve you . . . jerk . . .forget him." I strained to hear them, wishing I could move around and still hear them. But my powers were limited and if I moved they would be able to see a smudge, Fang-like shape moving against the walls.

Max sniffled, nodding and leaning into Iggy slightly. What was _she_ doing?

He slowly guided her to the kitchen,

"How about chocolate chip cookies?" He asked.

I saw her eyes light up, "Okay!"

He smiled back and reached around for the bowls and spoons and ingredients. I watched as Max helped him, pushing objects closer and nudging other so they were easily in his reach. She handed him the bag of flour, and I watched closely, as their hands touch for a few seconds, neither of them pulling away. Finally Max looked down, and Iggy started cooking again.

I slipped away quietly, trying not to think about Iggy and Max.

**!!!**

I watched Iggy cook for a while, wondering if Fang was still watching us. I tried not to think about what happened a few minutes earlier, how Iggy had looked at me . . . I shook my head sharply.

"Max? Can you get the butter from the fridge?" Iggy asked.

I stood up and went to get the butter, when I saw the walls move. I squinted and looked again, but the swift and fast movement was gone. It took me a few moments to realize it was Fang.

"He's gone." I whispered softly.

Iggy turned to me, reaching out for the butter, "Oh."

I handed it to him, careful not to touch his hand again, "Uh, thanks for making me cookies."

He grinned, "They're not just for you."

I smiled, it really was nice of Iggy, he didn't have to make them. It wasn't part of the deal.

"And besides . . ." He blushed slightly, "I like to make cookies . . . for you."

**!!!**

I waited for Max's reaction, already regretting what I had said.

"Oh." She muttered, and I felt the air deflate out of me, _that's all she can say?_

I continued mixing ingredients, as if what I had just said was something I said all the time, and there was absolutely nothing awkward about it.

_Yeah, right. _

An hour later, Max sighed happily, having finished about five cookies.

"Those were delicious, Iggy." She said.

I nodded, and started on my sixth, "Thanks."

I heard slow, careful footsteps on the stairs and a moment later, Fang entered the room.

"Hey." He rumbled, his voice low.

Max didn't say anything, so I broke the silence, "Hey, Fang. Have some-"

"No thanks." He interrupted, his voice tight.

I shrugged.

The silence went on, Fang just standing there, probably staring at Max. I wondered if they were having those conversation they could do with their eyes.

After a while, Max stood up, and I could tell she wanted to say something to Fang. Instead, though, she left quietly.

Fang waited for a few more seconds then I could sense him turn to me, staring, his eyes probably narrowed and suspicious. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, so I decided to speak up.

"What's going on with you and Max?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said flatly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you dump her?"

"We weren't going out." He growled.

I had to bit back the bitter words that wanted to escape. I wanted to shout at him for breaking Max's heart, for leading her on for so long, only to reject her. But, in a way, he had done me a favor.

I had my chance now. I could win Max over.

"Whatever." It didn't matter now.

**The more reviews the faster I update! (And remember, I'm risking my grade here!)**


	3. Confused

***huge grin* I was sure I would have to re-write the last chapter, but I got so many reviews and now I'm happy!**

* * *

What the-

I quickly sat up, looking down at my pillow. Why was it . . . wet? I examined closely, and saw two damp spots on the pillow case, a few inches apart. I slowly reached up to my face. The skin around my eyes was moist.

Had I been . . . _crying?_

Nuh-uh. No way. Maximum Ride does _not _cry. And specially not over some stupid, random guy named Fang. Okay, maybe not so random. But still stupid.

I got up, and went downstairs, not bothering to change out of my tank top and shorts.

"Good morning Max." Iggy said, flipping over some pancakes. I rushed over.

"Yummy." I said forcing a smile. He nodded.

Fang came down and sat on the right side of the table. I sat down on the left, so I was looking right at him. He avoided my stare and yawned loudly.

"Hey, Fang." Iggy called, setting our plates on the table. He sat down on the chair next to me.

Fang started eating right away, not pausing notice how close Iggy and I were sitting.

"This is really good, Iggy." I praised.

"Thanks. I'm thinking of adding chocolate chips next time." He teased.

I laughed, "That would be awesome."

He laughed, "Maybe-"

"What's up with you two?" Fang suddenly out in, and I realized he had been paying attention the whole time.

I put on an embarrassed face, "Nothing."

I sneaked a glance at Iggy and noticed he was blushing slightly. He was a good actor.

!!!

They were up to something. Both Iggy and Max. They're probably trying to get to me.

Whatever.

I tried to ignore the way they kept glancing at each other, sneaking peeks-

But Max wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't try to make me jealous.

She _loves_ me, after all.

"Hey, Max, can we talk?" I asked.

Her eyes clouded over, "No."

"Come on, you never let me explain." I wasn't sure what was going on with Iggy and Max, but I was going to get Max back to my side.

She shook her head forcefully, "I don't think so."

"Why?" I demanded. I saw her eyes shift to Iggy for a second, as if asking him something. He gave small shrug and she turned to me.

"Okay."

I frowned.

"Alright. After breakfast."

A while later, we were flying over green hills, the wide blue sky above us.

"Okay, explain." Max said, turning to me.

I hesitated. I hadn't actually thought of what I would say. I mean, there was nothing to explain. I was a teenage boy who hung around with a exceptionally hot teenage girl and . . . yeah. I wanted Max. But I didn't love her or anything.

"I . . . I was confused." I tried to make up something so Max wouldn't completely hate me for the rest of our lives.

"About what? How you felt? How _I_ felt? You _know_ how I felt! Why did you-"

"I thought I loved you, okay? But I didn't." I didn't know what else to say.

She glared at me, "I'm going back."

!!!

"Max." He called, a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

I just kept flying.

"Listen to me . . ." He was catching up.

He flew from below and grabbed my arm.

"Don't hate me." He whispered, his voice soft and full of worry, of raw emotion . . .

I shook his hand away, but he held on tight.

"Max, please don't." He stopped flying, forcing me to stop too. I flapped my wings furiously, knowing that if I stayed any longer, I would forgive him.

"I-" He stopped, and stared at me. His beautiful, full, brown eyes, staring back at my blue ones.

I stared too, trying to will myself not to, but I couldn't help it.

"Max . . ." He leaned in a little, our breath mingling in a way that made me feel so close to him . . . All I had to do was lean in . . .

No.

_NO._

"_NO!_" I snapped, and pulled away as hard as possible. He almost instantly let go.

I flew back to the house, trying to numb my body, so I wouldn't have to think about Fang. Idiotic Fang. Jerk Fang. Idiotic, jerk Fang.

I rushed in the house, knowing Fang was only a minute or so behind me.

Iggy was waiting.

Without a second thought, I rushed into his arms and held him tightly.

* * *

***holds hand over Fang's mouth, but he manages to yell* "SORRY, MAX! SHE'S MAKING ME DO IT!" *puts piece of tape over his mouth* A-hem. Shall we ignore that little outburst ? (And NO, I am not making Fang act like a jerk against his own will! . . . Or am I?)**


	4. Jealousy

****

Okay, I'm very guilty, so I adding more to this chapter.

** 1st and 2ND PART OF CHAPTER FOUR!!!! ( look for the sign thingie!)**

* * *

I didn't let go of Max, and gently stroked her back, wishing that she wasn't hugging me because she wanted to make Fang jealous but because she _wanted _to.

I heard Fang come in, but Max didn't notice. She just kept gripping me tightly, shivering, but not crying. I was about to tell her but, I wanted to keep holding her.

Fang stood in front of us for a while, a few feet in front of me, but at the same time behind Max so she didn't see him. I could almost feel his anger, the way the air suddenly darker, but in the way you could see it . . . More like, feel it get colder.

Max lifted her head off my shoulder and cocked it, listening for Fang.

"He's here." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, and was about to go back to holding me, but I pulled her away. It wouldn't feel right.

She sighed, then murmured, "Sorry. About freaking out like tha-"

I lifted my hand to her cheek, stroking it softly, "Nothing to be sorry about."

I felt her face warm, and realized she was blushing. Max _never _blushed.

Her body froze for a second, and I knew she was now looking at Fang.

"Come on Iggy, lets go watch TV." She said , her voice rivaling the coldness of the room.

I turned to Fang, and couldn't help shaking my head in disapproval, then followed Max.

**!!!**

I went into the living room too, just to bug Max, and because I wanted to keep an eye on them. Max sat down and turned on the TV. Iggy sat down next to her, almost on her lap. Iggy apologized and scooted over. Max let out a small embarrassed smile, but scooted back so they were on each others laps again.

Iggy smiled lightly and whispered something in Max's ear which apparently was funny, because Max giggled. Iggy smiled again, and laughed with Max. Max-

Damn them, I can't take it anymore _[beep] _more, those _[swear word]! _What _the [another swear word]! _To hell with them, those _[guess what goes here?]! _**(Fang is obviously VERY upset *giggle*)**

I didn't say anything or went back to my room. I didn't want Max to think that she had gotten to me. If she was trying to make me jealous . . . Well it wasn't going to work.

I watched Iggy slowly wrap his arm around her waist-

I stood up and left the room.

**!!!**

After Fang left Max instantly slid off my lap, refusing to look at me (And don't ask me how I know she was staring at her feet). I wished she hadn't done that.

I sat back, and decided that I might as well make best of the situation.

"So what exactly is the plan?" I asked. We hadn't exactly discussed it.

She cleared her throat, " Uh, we make Fang jealous . . .?"

"So we flirt, we laugh, we hang out . . . and?" I turned to her, picking out the outline of her body from the white couch.

"Um . . . I don't know. It was your plan." She said defensively.

My idea.

Which meant I could take care of the details . . .

"Any kissing?" I asked casually.

She didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no." I suddenly felt really stupid for asking. What had I been thinking? Max was still getting over Fan-

"I guess."

_What? _

**!!!**

The goal was to make Fang pay. To make him regret what he had done.

And I was going to do that.

**PART TWO STARTS HERE:**

"Are you sure?" Iggy asked, dumbfounded.

"Um, Yeah." No I wasn't. And kissing Iggy would . . . weird. He was basically my little brother.

Iggy stared at me, his sightless eyes latching on to mine. I couldn't help getting the feeling that he was sad, or disappointed. Was he?

He nodded, and stood up, "Okay, then. But nothing too fast. Don't want to make Fang suspicious."

"Okay." I whispered.

"Hmm . . . Come here." He stood up, turned the TV off, and started walking toward the door. I followed him. Before I knew what was happening, he had shot off into the sky, wings wide and outstretched. I stood on the ground of a second, my eyes tracing his pattern, as he dipped and dived, waiting for me to join him. I rolled my shoulders and let my wings flutter open. I couldn't help smiling, and took off.

"Race you!" Iggy called speeding ahead.

I grinned and shook my head. Not such a good idea to race a girl who had a special gift for speed **[ I forgot exactly how fast she could go]**

Side by side we raced flying through clouds, and under the bright sun, our shadows on the green fields. This was silly, fun, random, just-for-the-joy-of-it, careless flying. I loved it.

Panting, I landed, skidding to a stop a few seconds before Iggy. He kept walking, though, farther, toward the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He shook his head, a small grin on his face, and kept walking. A few minutes later, we stumbled across paradise.

I gaped at our surroundings, a small, crystal clear pond right in front of us. Bright green shoots of grass everywhere, flowers popping up around trees of all different colors. Sunlight managed to shine through the leaves and made the water sparkle. I had never seen anything like it.

"Wow." I said quietly, feeling the need to whisper.

Iggy chuckled, his voice full and happy, sounding like it belonged in this small piece of Heaven.

"How did you . . ." I shook my head, and kneeled down on the soft grass.

He shrugged, "I just found it. It seemed like the perfect shaded place to get out of the sun before I tripped and fell into the pond." He smiled, "Then I noticed how cool the water was, how comfortable the dewy grass felt on my face. How many flowers of pink and light blue and yellow there were."

I stepped closer to the water and dipped my finger in. The water felt refreshing.

"It's . . . perfect." I said, this time in my normal voice.

"Yeah, it is." He said, sitting down.

"When did you find it? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, noticing for the first time that there were little fishes in the water.

"A while ago, and I don't know. It just seemed like such a private place. As if I was almost intruding. But . . . I guess it just felt right to show you now." He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, not even reaching out to make sure it was there, just knowing. I realized he probably came here often.

"It's amazing." And it was.

Iggy didn't answer, just closed his eyes and let out a deep and content sigh. He seemed just at home here.

We sat for a while, me still marveling at the beauty of this place, and hoping to see many animals like a bunny or small bird here, because even though I could hear birds chirping and singing, I didn't see them. Iggy just relaxing.

After a while, though, I knew we should head back.

"We should go."

Iggy opened his eyes, looking at me, his gaze intense and he seemed to be trying to say something. But before I could try to figure it out, he stood up.

"Alright."

He walked over to me, and took my hand, his soft and warm in mine.

"Uh, Iggy?" I wasn't sure whether to try to slip my hand out of his clasp or just keep it like that. It felt nice, I mean . . .

He dropped my hand, and I found myself almost disappointed.

"Sorry." He muttered, and started to walk away.

"Nothing to be sorry about." I muttered, but Iggy didn't hear me.

* * *

**Maybe Iggy DID hear her . . . hmmmm **


	5. Dreams

**Hey! It's time to get back to the game. And things are starting to heat up now . . .**

* * *

"Max . . ." I heard a soft voice calling me in the dark.

"Fang?" I sat up on my bed.

"Yeah." I saw his shadow stepping closer and felt a small thrill at the bottom of my stomach. He was here.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, finally coming and sitting on my bed.

"You are?" I blushed and smiled shyly, relieved he couldn't see me.

"Yes . . . I- I love you too." He grabbed my hand.

"You do?" My breath caught in my throat, and I tried to pick out Fang's dark eyes.

"Yes. I do." His hand started traveling from my arm to my shoulder, gently massaging the skin around my collar bone.

He was going to kiss me. He was going to kiss me. _He was going to kiss me!_

"Fang-" I started leaning in too.

"_Max_." Rough hands shook my shoulders, but not harshly.

I blinked a few times, light shining into the room for some reason. And why was Iggy-

_Iggy._

"But- wait, what happened to . . . Fang? He was right here . . . why are _you_ here?" I asked, still half in my dream.

Before my eyes, Iggy's face fell, from happy, bright, concerned to dark and clouded. I froze, realizing what I had said.

"Uh, I mean, not that-"

He shook his head, getting up from my bed and started walking out of the room, "Lunch is going to be ready soon."

"I was just-" He didn't turn around or stop. He was he so upset? I mean, it's not like he _likes _me-

I groaned and got up, feeling like I was a hundred years old. And still as stupid as a five year old. Of _course_ Iggy liked me. That's why he showed me the paradise in the woods, and tried to hold my hand, and . . . _that's why he suggested getting back at Fang_.

"Shiz." I muttered, getting up. I frowned, squinting in the glare of the sun. Why was it so bright? I turned to the clock . . . Whoa, crap, it was one in the afternoon! _Oh yeah, that's why Iggy said about lunch . . . _Why am I so slow today?!

I started changing, my shirt half off when I noticed that my door was still open. Oops. I quickly shut it, thankful that no one was out in the halls. Specially not Fang.

**!!!**

I froze, my feet glued to the floor, the image of Max in her bra searing into my mind. I started regretting my decision about no Max, she had looked hot without her shirt on . . . _what is wrong with me? _I have to stop thinking about Max like this. . . yet, the picture of Max's tanned and flat stomach wouldn't leave me alone. She had to be a C-cup, atleast.

_Damn it, stop thinking like this!_

Okay. Okay, so Max is hot, she's sexy, I already knew this. Just go downstairs and avoid Iggy. Simple, easy.

I suddenly remembered what else I had seen, how Max had been expecting _me_ in her room. Ha. Iggy didn't have a chance.

But this was also nothing new.

"Hey, Iggster." I said, sitting down at the table, more at ease now that I knew Iggy and Max would never be together.

He nodded, his face closed off and served me some thick soup, only spilling a little. He was getting better at the sight thing.

"Um." Max sat down too, stepping around Iggy carefully.

Iggy suddenly smiled, "Hey Max, slept good?"

She blinked, surprised, then nodded, "I guess . . ," For some reason she glanced at me, then looked back down at the table again, quickly, "Actually, not really that well. Had a bad dream."

"Ah." Iggy nodded, sitting down next to her.

"So, I was thinking," He started, "Maybe we could go out somewhere today?"

Her body stiffened, "To where?"

"Maybe the zoo, or something. It's only two hours, flying, to the Washington Zoo. And it's free." He watched Max's face carefully.

"Uh, okay, I guess." She looked away, eating nervously, quickly.

_Poor Iggy, _I couldn't help smirking.

"Yeah, see all the little panda cubs. Cute." I muttered.

Iggy's eyes widened, "Um, actually I was thinking just M-"

"Yeah, we should all go after lunch." Max interrupted him and Iggy fell silent.

I let myself smile for real this time. Iggy didn't have a chance.

**!!!**

It was hopeless. Why did I ever think that Max would want me? Why did I even suggest this stupid plan at getting revenge on Fang? Why did I even ask Max out? _Why did Max say Fang could come? _

I took a deep breath, and didn't say anything. Okay, whatever. I never wanted Max anyway. I never really like her. I was just doing this because I wanted to help her. Nothing else.

"Okay, then." I stood up and started washing the dishes, leaving Max and Fang to eat with each other in silence.

A few minutes later, Max stepped in the kitchen, and quietly stepped to me.

"I'll explain later." She whispered in my ear, and I tried to nod.

"So, can I help you?" She asked, still standing very close to me.

"Uh, yeah." I said, telling my body to keep breathing normally and stop freaking out.

She smiled, and shifted next to me. She passed me a pan, and started washing, next to me, her hands brushing against mine occasionally. _Chill, Iggy, _I thought to myself.

She stopped washing for a second, and put her hand over mine, "About earlier. In my room-"

"Forget it. Obviously you were expecting Fang, I mean, how many other times has he been there in your room when you woke up?" I couldn't stop the words from tumbling out.

She moved her hand away, "Iggy!"

I shrugged.

"It was just a stupid dream I had." She said, but I kept scrubbing furiously. She grabbed my arm, "And I'm glad _you_ were the one wake me up."

"Sure," I muttered sarcastically.

She squeezed gently, "I wouldn't be here explaining it to you if it wasn't true."

"Look, _forget it_, okay? I don't really care." I said, refusing to look in her direction.

"Yes you do." She said stubbornly.

"No I-"

"Hey, you two, done with the dishes yet?" Fang suddenly stepped in the room.

Max let out a frustrated sigh, "Yeah."

I nodded, and finished drying the last bowl.

I felt Max turn to me, and say so quietly I strained to hear, "We need to talk later."

Shaking my head, I walked out of the room. I knew what Max would say, and I didn't need to hear it.

I was done with her.

**!!!**

Why did Max seem so upset when Iggy walked out of the kitchen? What had they said?

_Damn you, Iggy._

* * *

**Fang is pissed again, hehe. You know he was thanking me a little while earlier, he actually thought that maybe he and Max would get back together . . . Sorry, Fang. Not gonna happen. **


	6. Feelings

**WARNING: This is completely coming out of Max and Iggy's heads/minds. THEY were the ones who decided to go the zoo (they did not consult me) and now they've got some more idea's that they're forcing me to write. I have no clue how this chapter is going to end up.**

* * *

I was mad. Why, you ask? Because I was walking around a strange place, getting shoved by people, 'looking' at animals I couldn't see and Max and I were being followed by a sullen Fang that occasionally flirted with her.

_And she was letting him!_

The son of a bitch. Not that I cared- damn them, I didn't give a ****.

"Look at the lions!" Max suddenly raced ahead and I tried to follow her.

"Cool . . . he looks so impressive . . . I just wished he wasn't locked up like that." She said.

"Like what?" I asked, annoyed, frustrated, and fed up.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, he's kind of just sauntering around the place, like he knows everyone is watching him." She paused, "His coat is really shiny and now he's resting and calmly drinking out of the stream the have going through the exhibit, all peaceful looking." I could feel her eyes on me.

I have to admit, I appreciated the way she described everything, but the mood was crushed when Fang went to Max's other side and whispered, "He _is_ the king of the jungle," in this low, gruff voice.

I clenched my hands.

"Okay, can we go see the polar bears now? Or the penguins, or at least something _white_?" I asked, my patience running short.

"Sur-"

"What about the cheetah's? They're right over there." Fang said quietly.

"The cheetah's sound cool, b-"

"You know what? Never mind. I think I'm going to go home now to our nice, _white_ house were I can actually _see _things and know where everything _is_ and I don't have to keep getting _pushed by strangers_." I whipped around, and started walking away.

I slowed down for a minute and realized something.

Max wasn't coming after me.

**!!!**

I started to go after Iggy, but Fang stopped me, grabbing my wrist.

"Finally, we're a lone." He muttered, pulling me closer.

"Wha- Fang, let go of me." I glared at him.

He gave me a sly smile, "I don't think so, Max. I've been waiting all day for this opportunity."

My eyes narrowed, "Shut up, and let me go _now._"

He just shook his head while I struggled against his grasp.

"You know you want to," He murmured, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"_No I don't!_"

He chuckled, "Yes you do, I know it. I heard you saying- moaning- my name last night."

I gasped.

The f*****.

He grinned but before he could say anything else I finally slipped my hand from his, and slapped him across the face.

He reeled back, stunned and shocked.

I scowled and ran after where Iggy had gone.

**!!!**

He wasn't anywhere. I walked to the place we had landed in, but he wasn't there. I frowned.

He must of gone back.

I flapped my wings and took to the sky.

I had to talk to Iggy.

And tell him . . . how I felt.

**!!!**

He wasn't home either . . . shiz. _Where was he?_

Where would Iggy go- the woods.

I ran out of the house and out the door, going back into the air and following the path we had raced on just yesterday.

Landing, I tried to be quiet, I didn't want to scare him off. But before I even got to the little garden, I heard a soft voice call,

"Hey."

I came across the clearing and saw him leaning against the tree.

"Hey." I sat down across from him, the small pond between us.

He opened his eyes and looked strait at me. His expression was unreadable.

I needed to say something . . .

"Where's Fang?" He asked, breaking the silence.

" He's probably still back at the zoo." I shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow, "Wow. I'm surprised you left him."

I frowned, "What do you mean . . .?"

"Well, it was obvious he was hitting on you." He sighed, "You could've had him."

I shook my head, "Iggy, _I don't want Fang_. I don't love him anymore. I don't care about what he wants."

"It sure doesn't seem like it." He muttered, closing his eyes again and leaning back against the trunk.

I let out a frustrated growl, "Don't you get it? I came back for _you_."

He didn't say anything and suddenly all of my insecurities started coming back. Hadn't I already done this? Already given my heart out and had it crushed? Why was I taking another risk? Why was I doing this?

"You know what?" I said, standing up, "I made a mistake. Why did I come back for you? It's not like you care."

I turned around and tried to stop the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

When will I learn?

* * *

**Don't worry poeplez! They (Iggy and Max) just wanted a dramatic ending. **

**Review if you want them to be together!**


	7. Iggy

**Sorry, I didn't update for a while there. Life kind of just caught up to me . . . And I was waiting for inspiration to strike. Which, it finally did. In Math class (See? Math is good for **_**something.**_**)**

**Another Warning! Max and Iggy have given control back to me so . . . Yay! (I guess. People seemed to like it when Max and Iggy ruled)**

* * *

_I came back for you_

Max's words tumbled around in my brain while I struggled to find the meaning of them. Max didn't love Fang. Max had left Fang. She had come after _me_.

Then another sentence fought it's way into my head and it slapped me back to reality,

_It's not like you care_

My head snapped up and I realized something else.

Max was gone

**!!!**

I ran as fast as I could, my heart pounding. I had to get away. Get away from Iggy, from these thoughts, from everything. I unfurled my wings, flapping them rapidly, trying to get off the ground as soon as possible.

_Get away._

**!!!**

I glared at anyone who met my gaze.

_How could she leave me like that?_

Shoving and past people, weaving through crowds.

_She was supposed to love me_

Finally reaching a clearing outside the Zoo parking lot.

_What does Iggy have that I don't?_

Not caring when I heard a gasp of surprise and then a high pitched scream.

_He's freaking blind!_

"What-how-" I left the stupefied person without a second glance.

_Why do I care so much?_

**!!!**

I slumped down under my covers and groaned. I was so stupid. Why did I think Iggy would care?

I rolled over and thought about Fang. Why had he kept flirting with me? "You could've had him,". That's what Iggy had said. Was it true? Could I?

Suddenly my door flew open and an out of breath Fang stepped in.

"Max," He said.

"Fang."

"Why did you . . . how come . . . why Iggy?" He finally asked, sitting down on my bed.

I looked at him, thinking hard about everything that had happened this week, thinking about what I wanted.

"What do you mean?" I asked, nervously, trying to buy time, still undecided.

"Why did you pick him over me?!" He glared at the bed cover.

"I didn't . . ." I stopped and looked at Fang. We both knew that I had, and it was not use lying, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" He asked, as if it was the most ridiculous answer I could've given. And maybe it was.

"I mean, he . . . I like him, okay? He was nice to me and he was sweet and he actually cares for me. Besides, you said you didn't like me!" I turned the tables back on him.

"Well, I mean, we could go out." He shrugged, like he didn't really care at all.

I frowned, "No we can't."

I watched his face harden, "Why not?"

"Because . . . I don't like you anymore, that's why!"

He grinned, "You don't _have_ to like me."

I felt like slapping him again, "Shut up."

"Really. We could be like, friends with benefits, or something."

I didn't have a chance to respond before my door flew open again and this time, Iggy ran in.

"Max! I-" He stopped and stared hard in Fang's direction.

"Is Fang in here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Fang muttered.

"Oh. Okay, uh, Max, I need to talk to you. Alone." Iggy said, looking down.

Alone. There are lots of things you can say to someone a lone.

"Okay." I needed to get this over with. Turning to Fang, "Do you mind?"

"Yes I do." He said, his voice hard.

"You and I already talked. And I don't care about hearing anything else." I stated.

"But . . . look, I was joking earlier, okay? And how I treated you . . . I'm sorry."

Huh?

"Ah, okay." I looked up at him.

"Max, I need to tell you something too." He said, glaring at Iggy.

"You-" I started but Iggy interrupted me.

"Max, really, this is important." He pleaded.

I bit my lip. This was too much.

**!!!**

Fang was going to tell Max that he loved her, or some other crap. I knew it. And I couldn't let him.

"Look Iggy, I was here first. I was talking to her before you interrupted us, so do _you_ mind?" I could hear the sneer in Fang's voice.

"Max." I asked, pathetically.

"Iggy." She said softly.

"Yeah?" My heart sped up.

I heard her sit up and I could feel her eyes on me.

Please, Max.

I love you.

**!!!**

Iggy would never leave me. Fang already had. Iggy would comfort me and hold me. Fang would shrug and turn away.

Iggy cared about me.

Fang . . . didn't.

I stood up and silently walked next to Iggy.

He turned to me.

Fang groaned, then muttered, "Fuck you, Max. Fuck you Iggy." **[I didn't know how else to put this. And Fang reeeally wanted me to write it. He was mad.]**

What the-

"What is your problem, Fang?" I asked him, my voice cutting into the silence just as sharp as Fang's previous words.

He scowled, "Fu-"

"Get out of my room." I gave him my death-glare.

"Whatever, You two losers deserve each other." He stormed through the door, pushing between Iggy and me.

I cringed, "That could've gone better."

Iggy shrugged, "He's just mad because he lost."

"Lost what?" I asked, confused.

Iggy's face froze, "Uh, um, nothing."

"Wait- was this some sort of contest?!"

"No! No, it wasn't! I just meant he lost _you_." He stepped closer and grabbed my hand gently, "He lost the most perfect, beautiful, amazing girl ever."

You can imagine my reaction.

* * *

***Fang sighs and glares at me*- I hate you . . . AND your story. *****I shrug*- Sorry, dude, but it's what the people want. *****Fang frowns*- The people don't want Max and me to split up! *****I shake my head*- You two weren't together in the first place, at least, not in this story. *****Fang looks at me with a "Duh" expression*- Exactly, that's why I don't like your story!**

**But _you_ do, right? And it's almost over! Chapter eight is going to be the last!**


	8. Realize

**CHAPTER EIGHT A.K.A THE LAST CHAPTER!!! **

**Sorry this is late! I've got a ton of excuses that I could start on, but I'm just gonna go on and finish the chapter. **

**And if you've read this story and followed up on it but always forgot to review- IT'S NOT TOO LATE! (and I know who you are- you're on my alert subscription!)**

**WARNING: Haha! I managed to convince Max, Fang and Iggy to come back and help me out and this last chap. **

* * *

You'd think that after something dramatic like what just happened, the two people (like Iggy and I) would probably kiss or something like that . . . nope.

We went downstairs and watched TV. And ate dinner- without Fang.

And then we watched a movie- without Fang.

Iggy made popcorn- without Fang.

And we had fun- without Fang.

Yeah, Fang mostly stayed in his room the rest of the day.

Which is good, I mean, it's a relieve and all. It's just that . . . I haven't heard anything from his room. I don't even think he's still in the house.

But whatever. I don't care.

**!!!**

Never been to a bar before. It's pretty cool, you know? My kind of place, no bright harsh lights and beautiful women everywhere.

I could get used to this.

"Hey, handsome," Whispered a voice in my ear.

I turned around, only to face myself face to face with the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen.

I gave her a slight nod, "Yo, wassup?"

She grinned, "Just looking for someone to have fun with . . ."

I couldn't help smirking, "Well, I don't think you'll have to look any longer."

She laughed, and without even hesitating, leaned over and kissed me.

I could definitely get used to this.

**!!!**

_Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Dang it, just kiss her!_

" . . . it's just so sad that he had to die . . ." Max continued, going on about the movie we had just finished watching. Or she had.

_I nodded, thinking- __would this be a good time to plant one on her?_

"And even after she went back for him!" She paused, and I could feel her eyes on me , "Hey, you're not listening to me , are you?"

"Huh-"

She laughed, "So what _are_ you thinking of?"

I blushed, "Nothing. And yeah, it was sad. Uh-"

She grabbed my arm, "Tell me!"

_Kiss her now. This is a good time. She wants to know._

"Uh, it's just that, well, they, they weren't the only people on the ship," I stuttered, " There were thousands that died when the Titanic sank," I added lamely.

"Yeah, that's true . . ." Max said softly, not letting go of my arm.

I wasn't sure how to reply.

"Maybe we should watch something happier next . . ." She leaned over me to the little coffee table for the remote control. Something else brushed against my arm.

_Shit, is that her breast?_

_Stop, no, don't think like that- don't think like that!_

I heard voices from the TV going on and getting cut off as she flipped through the channels.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Maybe a horror movie . . ." Though I doubt Max would be the type to cower and cuddle up to me at the sight of a fake vampire . . .

She leaned back and sat really close to me.

Then again . . .

**!!!**

I kissed her back gently, slowly, meaningfully, trying to savor this moment.

She pulled away and led me to a small table. "Come on! You're too uptight. Have some beer."

I glanced at the bubbly drink in her hand. Why not?

"Sure." I grabbed it and chugged it down.

She giggled.

Grabbing her around the waist, I led her to were they were playing some music.

"Yeah!" She whooped, immediately starting to dance, twirling her hips around and waving her arms in the air.

My eyes dragged up and down her full, perfect body. Why have a child like Max when I could have a fully developed woman?

She caught my stare and reached for my hand, "Dance!"

Without a second though, I went with her, not caring what I was doing or how I looked.

"Hey, by the way, what's your name?"

She slowed down, "You can call me . . . Sasha."

"Cool."

"And you're name?" She yelled.

"Fan-" Fake name. Fake name, "I mean, Nick."

"Okay, now that we got that settled," She grinned mischievously and began leading me away again, but this time to a dark corner.

"I have a little rule, Nick . . ." She murmured, resting her head on my shoulder and nipping my neck.

"Yeah?" I asked, resting my arms around her waist.

"It's to never have sex with a stranger . . ."

"But we're not strangers anymore." She looked up and kissed me fiercely.

I kissed back.

**!!!**

"Good night Max." Iggy said quietly.

I smiled, "Good night."

I waited for him to kiss me. He was supposed to kiss me now, wasn't he?

"Uh, so," I tried to stall.

He shifted from foot to foot, "Sweet dreams?"

I laughed, but he still hadn't kissed me.

"Thanks." Kiss me!

"Okay, so I'll go to bed now . . ." He started to turn around when I finally realized that he wasn't going to kiss me!

Fine then-

"Iggy!" I called.

"Yeah?"

Impulsively, I reached for his hand. It was clammy.

"Max?" He asked, holding on to my hand tightly.

I looked at his face, with high cheekbones. His beautiful blue eyes. His strawberry blond hair. His full, pink lips.

I reached up and brushed his upper lip with my fingertips.

"Max?" he asked again, his voice cracking.

I leaned forward, until our foreheads touched.

"Iggy," I murmured, leaning forward and kissing him.

**!!!**

"So, Nick," Sasha reached under my shirt.

"So, Sasha," I tried to get her skirt off.

"How old are you?" She trailed her hands up and down my chest under my shirt. I wasn't even stopping to think about what I was doing. It was like someone was reading off a list: _Fang kisses Sasha. Sasha kisses back_. But just to make it clear: yeah, it _does_ feel _good._

I paused, trying to guess how old she was. I didn't want to be way younger or anything. But it was hard to think with her tongue-

"Nick?" She paused. When she saw my expression, she chuckled.

"You haven't had a lot of experience with this, have you?" She teased.

I didn't answer. I couldn't help thinking how I had always thought my first time would be with Max. Well, to hell with Max.

"Don't worry," She whispered, biting my earlobe and nibbling on it, "I'll make sure that you're first time will be absolutely perfect."

But I couldn't shake off the feeling of Max with Iggy at the house right now. How I had been so pissed earlier and now . . . now I was about to have sex with hot random chick.

Random. Stranger.

_What are you doing?_ A small voice asked at the back of my brain.

_What does it look like I'm doing?_ I growled, taking off more of Sasha's clothes.

_You don't even know her_, the back of my brain reasoned.

_I don't give a fuck!_

Sasha stopped me, "One second."

I wont bother to describe what she did, because I think we all know what Sasha was doing.

_Stop._

My hands reached up, holding her closer, unable to stop myself.

_STOP._

Her hands were tugging at my belt loops.

_STOP! You can't do this!_

_Yeah, I can_, I pushed her against the wall.

_What if Max finds out? _

_Screw her!_

_What if you find yourself stranded in the middle of nowhere, in some dark alley tomorrow? _

_Shut up!_

_Fang!_ This time it wasn't the back of my brain's voice- it was Max's.

I groaned, but this time for a different reason. Sasha noticed.

"Anything wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

_Fang!_ Max again.

I gritted my teeth, trying to get the picture of her, with her arms crossed, and shaking her head in disappointment and even disgust, out of my head.

Sasha started reached behind my shirt again. This time, I tensed up. She stopped.

"Nick?" Sasha let go of me.

_Damn you Max! _I yelled inside my brain, and stepped away from Sasha, straightening my shirt.

"Nick, what are you-"

"I have to go." I muttered and turned away.

"What the hell, Nick-"

_What if she had found out about the wings? What if I had gotten her pregnant and she gave birth to little baby mutant kids? What had I been thinking?_

I'm an idiot.

**!!! **

The door opened near three in the morning. I heard Fang bumping into things and swearing loudly. Quietly, I went downstairs.

"You okay?"

Fang looked up at me and the sight of him shook all sleepiness away.

"Fang! What happened-"

"I'm going to bed." He slurred, and tried to push past me to the steps.

I stood, my legs placed firmly, arms crossed.

He sighed, and went back down, stumbling around a little, before falling on the couch.

"Where were you?" I asked gently.

"Why do you care?" He grumbled.

I sighed, "Fang . . . of course I care. You're still my brother, I still care about you."

He shook his head, then said so softly, I barely caught it-

"I'm sorry."

I sat down on the couch next to him.

"I'm sorry too."

He tried to sit up, "I'm sorry for this week. And I'm sorry for what I did, and what I said. You're right. I don't love you."

I expected from sort of pain in my heart, some sort of reaction to Fang's harsh words. But instead, I felt relieved.

"I know."

He glanced at me. His usual blank expression was filled with a little bit of every emotion. But what I saw most was regret.

At that moment I felt like hugging him. I don't know, it looked like he needed some comforting. Instead, I patted his arm awkwardly.

"So, uh, better get to bed." I said, standing up.

He nodded slowly, "I think I'll sleep on the couch."

"Alright, good night Fang."

He glanced at me, "So, are we cool?"

"Um, yeah. I guess." I nodded. Fang had always been my best friend. That was all there was to it.

He gave me an unexpected grin, "Good night, Max."

I smiled, "Good night."

**!!!**

I laid on the couch silently, trying to sleep.

I was glad Max wasn't going to hold anything against me. And tomorrow I'll make sure things are all right between me and Iggy.

_I don't love Max. I don't love her and Iggy does , _I thought to myself.

_Funny how things work out._

* * *

**Wow. That was long. And here come the thanks!**

**First Person To Review ****award AND ****Reviewed Every Chapter Faithfully**** award goes to . . . Randomitis Sufferer!**

**Reviewed Every Chapter Faithfully ****award also goes to: LazyCatfish27, and eclipsed heart!**

**100****th**** Reviewer ****award goes to . . . Person 95! **

**And ****People Who Are Just Plain Awesome ****award goes to: **

**Nellamy, Cheri de Poisson Impresionnan, .laugh.137, Shadow58, Nellie the Platypus, Zoharskarth, MaximumCandyRide, twinerdygirl, Who are you I am me, Fangalicious, dogwithnonos, wOnToNgIrL, Drusilla Nite, DeceasedAngel, crimson angel3579, 123-Cat-Cat-123, IgGyLoVeR, SmartA55, lainiesInSaNeE, -The Boys Are Too Refined-, Fang's my brother, Yylaayl, niko2011, lotsadoodles11, sparkleglitz01, olivia, weirdpeopleruletheworld, Samanthafox18, Doom kitty Girl, therealmax, SilhouetteTheShinisinNinpire, Rainie16, MaxCullen21, Angel-Leader of the horde, happyasusuasl4, unknownelemnets, Flying-Squirrelz, dusk3ttex01, and olioli80!**

**YAY! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! *nudges Fang, Max and Iggy- they force smiles*-Thanks!**


End file.
